


Soft

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Memories, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale watches Crowley when he doesn’t know it





	Soft

He liked to watch the way Crowley worked with Warlock. He especially liked to watch when the demon was unaware that he was being watched. Aziraphale was all too aware that Crowley would immediately change his behavior if he knew the angel was watching him.

To Aziraphale; Crowley as Warlock’s nanny must have been what he was like back before he Fell. He had never seen the archangel Raphael before. He had only ever heard stories of him after the Fall, mostly tales about his creation of stars and his blasphemous questions before the Fall.

Crowley was so warm with Warlock when no one else was around. At the moment the demon was smiling, laughing brightly as the boy told him a story about a dragon that blew bubbles and had imprisoned several knights in said bubbles. He encouraged the child’s imagination, asking questions to help expand the story.

The hidden Aziraphale thought about the time Crowley had brought him a baby during the Flood and begged him to save the child from the waters. There had been no reason for Crowley to want to save the humans and yet there he had been, soaked and holding the child close. In the end Aziraphale had accepted the child and found a way to save them.

He wondered if Crowley would have been assigned to protecting children if he had not Fallen. He thought about how broken-hearted he had looked when Cain slew Abel or how Herod had soaked Bethlehem’s streets in the blood of babies. 

Warlock tugged on the hem of Crowley’s skirt as he guided him down the path. The boy was still talking and Crowley followed after him, indulging him in a way no one would have believed possible. The demon ran a hand fondly through the boy’s hair as they went.

Aziraphale just smiled, shaking his head before going back to his work. Crowley would always be the one to be good with children.


End file.
